Efrosyni Kavouri
Efrosyni Kavouri is the daughter of the girl and the crab prince from The Golden Crab, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. She is the older sister of Sofoklis Kavouris. Info Name: Efrosyni Kavouri Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Golden Crab Alignment: Royal Roommate: Millaray Cordero Secret Heart's Desire: To study crabs and other crustaceans for a living. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge of crustaceans. Storybook Romance Status: I'm still looking for the right prince to be with me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to panic whenever I'm stuck in a large crowd. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I know a lot about marine biology. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I find this class too boring and girly. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Sofoklis. Character Appearance Efrosyni is of average height, with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears a golden shirt and jacket with a crab pattern and golden capris. On her face are glasses. Personality Efrosyni loves crabs, lobsters, and other crustaceans. She enjoys studying them. Lucky for her, her brother is able to turn into a crab, and she enjoys studying him. She doesn't like crowded places, which is understandable since she comes from a large family. Biography I am Efrosyni Kavouri, the daughter of the crab prince and his bride. My mother was one of three children of a poor fisherman. One day her father caught a golden crab. He fed the crab every night, and it gave him gold. The crab was an enchanted prince and wanted to marry the fisherman's younger daughter (my mom). They married, and the crab and his wife were brought to the castle, where the crab told his bride he was a crab by day and a man by night, and he could turn into an eagle whenever he liked. The two of them had a son. One day, the king held a tournament so he could find the princess a husband other than the crab. The crab, in the form a prince clad in golden armor, participated, but told his wife not to reveal his identity. On the third day, she did, and her mother boxed her ears and burnt the crab skin. Then the crab disappeared. The princess was eventually led to a palace, where twelve eagles turned into men and declared a toast, cursing the mother for burning the crab skin. She learned one of them was her husband, and the two reunited. After three months, the enchantment was gone forever. My parents are living in peace, and they've made peace with the fisherman and his wife. Mom and Dad had more children - they have ten in all, six sons and four daughters. My brother Sofoklis is the youngest, and I am the second-youngest. We live in the castle that belongs to my dad's parents. My brother Sofoklis and I are going to Ever After High. I'm in my third year and Sofoklis is in his first year. I'm quite popular here, and I have plenty of friends. Being a tomboy, I tend to hang out with the more tomboyish girls. I don't mind getting my feet wet and dirty. I dream of being a marine biologist. I especially love crabs, lobsters, and other crustaceans. I frequently go to the beach to study them in their natural habitat, although I can see crabs right at home because Sofoklis can turn into a crab. He's been given a crab skin by the fairies at his birth, and he loves putting it on. Sofoklis is already taking the destiny of the golden crab, although in Greece, there are many stories about enchanted crabs, and I'm destined to marry a crab from another variant. I don't think it's too bad - and he'll be my Prince Charming. Trivia *Efrosyni's surname is derived from the Greek word for crab. *Efrosyni's surname is different from Sofoklis' because in Greek-speaking areas, men and women have different endings for surnames (i.e. Sofoklis Kavouris vs. Efrosyni Kavouri). *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Catherine Taber. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Greek Category:The Golden Crab